13 de Septiembre
by Chillis
Summary: One-shot. Una visita de Alfred a sus primos de Mexico lo hara recordar cierta batalla en el castillo de chapultepec. OC.


N/A:Aqui publicando rapidamente, algo sobre la batalla de Chapultepec desde el punto de vista de Alfred. Hetalia no es mio.

**13 de septiembre**

Era un día cualquiera para Alfred, el segundo día después de lo del traumático S-11, ya son 9 años, pero la herida ahí estaba. Decidió visitar a sus primos del sur, Pedro e Itzel, siendo México norte y sur respectivamente. Le debía un dinero a Pedro (¡milagro!), ya que le había pagado la borrachera de hace dos noches, y la cruda no lo había dejado salir de su casa. Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba enfrente de la casa de ladrillo donde vivían sus primos mexicanos, y se había sorprendido de que no hubiera movimiento dentro de la casa. Usualmente, sus primos latinoamericanos comían el desayuno en México, comida en Colombia y cena en Argentina, excepto cuando decidían ir a molestarlo a su casa de vez en cuando. Tocó la puerta dos veces, como se había acostumbrado.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Ching*da ma*re, es temprano.- una voz masculina grito desde el interior de la casa-Y justo hoy. ¿Qué quiere?-la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un muchacho de 20 años, cabello negro, moreno claro y ojos chocolate. Vestía únicamente unos jeans deslavados, estaba sin camisa, mostrando varias cicatrices de guerras pasadas, y descalzo. El pelo estaba desordenado, un rizo parecido al de Italia pero más corto salía de la sien derecha del mexicano.-De todos los días en que nos hubieras podido visitar, tenía que ser este.

-Where is everybody?- preguntó Alfred viendo que la casa estaba casi desierta (¿Dónde están todos?)

-Gringo, ¿no viste que día es hoy?-preguntó Pedro rascándose la barbilla. Alfred alzo los hombros.-Pasa, Alfredo.

-¡Mi nombre es Alfred, Peter!

-¡No me llames así! Soy Pedro y punto.

-Whatever- dijo Alfred antes de entrar a la casa La casa de México era muy diferente a la suya, llena de recuerdos buenos y malos. -¿Dónde está tu linda hermana?

-¿Cuál de todas?-pregunto Pedro cínicamente- Sabes que tengo cuatro, Fernanda (Costa Rica), Catalina (Colombia), Ana María (Venezuela) y mi gemela Itzel.

-Me refería a tu hermana gemela.

-Oh, está haciendo un poco de chocolate con chile, tal y como la Abuela Maya solía hacerlo.-comentó Pedro sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, antes de pedirle a Alfred que se sentara- ¿Pan Dulce? Lo compramos esta mañana.

-No, gracias-dijo Alfred educadamente- Entonces… ¿Que día es hoy?

-Deberás necesitas leer la atmosfera-dijo Pedro parándose y garrando un calendario de la pared.- Estas peor que Tía Ita.

-Todavía estoy buscando el libro-Alfred dijo curioso- ¿Lo has leído?

-Sí pero el pend*jo de Martín lo tiene- Pedro dijo mientras hojeaba el calendario- ¡Aquí esta!

Apunto el cuadrito que decía "13 de septiembre, Batalla de Chapultepec/Día de los Niños Héroes" Alfred tragó gordo mientras que las memorias lo invadían

-¡Pedro! ¡Tu chocolate está listo!- Una dulce voz grito desde la cocina

_Un castillo arriba de una loma. Gente peleando en todos lados, en el castillo, en las faldas de la loma, incluso en el bosque. Una muchachita de 19 años con un rifle en las manos, cabello negro azabache, ojos color chocolate y piel morena le grita en español, náhuatl e incluso maya. Su larga falda roja acentuaba la blusa blanca que vestía, una gruesa trenza con un listón verde colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. El rifle le temblaba en las manos. Alfred la miro sorprendido. Nunca se imagino que una chica, físicamente un año mayor que él le apuntara un arma. Fue ridículo pensar que Pedro era el único representando México, pero no podía recordar cuando los conoció por primera vez en una de las reuniones en la casa de Francia. Alfred creía que Pedro fue el que venció a España, no con la ayuda de la chica que decía ser México del Sur._

_-¿Dónde está Pedro? ¿Qué hiciste con él? Where is he?_

_-I don't know woman, geez!- __Alfred contestó la pregunta que el mismo se preguntaba. Tenía asuntos pendientes con Pedro. De golpe, el silencio reino en el campo de batalla, una solitaria figura caía desde el techo del castillo. La bandera Mexicana no se veía por ningún lado. Justo después de eso la chica gritó antes de correr hacia el castillo, tratando de llegar hacia donde la figura había caído. _

_-Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, Santa Virgencita de Guadalupe, dime que esto no está pasando- ella rezó en lo que corría, con el rifle en su mano. Alfred solo la siguió. _

-What's up with the picture? - Preguntó Alfred mirando a los retratos de seis chicos, vistiendo uniformes militares, que estaba en la mesa

-Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes-Pedro dijo parándose- voy por mi chocolate, ¿Quieres un poco?

-No gracias-Alfred se negó. Sabía que el chocolate de la Abuela maya no era dulce.

_-¡Juan, despierta! Juanito, por favor- la chica lloraba _

_-Por favor jefecita, no llore, después de esto, no necesita llorar- Alfred logró entender lo que el chico, de quizá unos 15 años, dijo._

_-La protegí, Doña Itzel, la bandera…-dijo tocando la tela que se enredaba alrededor suyo._

_-Sí Juanito, y te lo agradezco un millón de veces_

_-Así que no llore, señorita, el país ya no quiere verla llorar- Dijo el chico antes de morir en los brazos de su país. _

_Alfred observaba la escena sin poder hacer nada al respecto. En unos segundos, la chica agarró la espada de la vaina del muchacho y se disponía a atacarlo. _

_-¡Tu!- ella grito, su dulce voz estaba llena de veneno, el rizo de su sien izquierda saltaba con cada movimiento- ¿Cómo te atreves?_

_Con un simple movimiento el desenvaino su espada y empezó a bloquear los ataques de la chica._

_-What's wrong with you? - Alfred grito antes de esquivar otro ataque_

_-¡Esto es tu culpa! Mi gente está muriendo a manos de tu gente! ¿Tanto quieres los lentes de Pedro?- le gritoneo. _

_-Espera… como… yo pensé…_

_-Pedro es mi gemelo- le contestó con una sonrisa amarga- Fuera de mi territorio. No te quiero aquí. _

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Itzel le preguntó, con una taza de chocolate en sus manos, cerca de la puerta de la cocina- No te quiero aquí hoy.

-Yo… yes, Estaba a punto de irme. Quería pagarles lo del bar… you know… lo de hace dos días.

-Oh, está bien- dijo Itzel antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Gringo id*ota, es mejor si ya te vas-le dijo Pedro parado detrás de él.- ¿Vas a venir a nuestro cumple?

-Sure, no todos los años cumples 200.

-¿Y el de Manu y Fernanda?

-¡Hey, mientras que haya fiesta, voy a ir, porque I'm the Hero!- Alfred le contesto sonriente y se paró.- Bueno, nos vemos en dos días.

-¡Nos vemos güey!- exclamó Pedro, sin sentir la necesidad de escoltarlo a la puerta, Alfred conocía la casa de Mexica, de tantas vacaciones que se las pasaba ahí.- ¡Y cierra la puerta!

-Yeah

En el camino a casa, las memorias regresaron de nuevo.

_En el momento exacto en el que la bandera de Estados Unidos estaba en hondeando en el castillo, la chica de la trenza dejo de intentar golpearlo y se agarró la cabeza antes de caer de rodillas. Dos personas salieron del bosque, Pedro y un pelirrojo que reconoció como Irlanda, uno de los hermanos mayores de Inglaterra. Irlanda se acercó a donde estaba Itzel mientras que Pedro le apuntaba._

_-Vaya, atacar a mi hermana mientras que yo me ausentaba, al menos Inglaterra te enseñó algunos modales y no lastimaste a mi hermana físicamente. Pero eso no significa que lo la hayas lastimado._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-Itzel es México del Sur y nuestra capital está en su parte del país. Y acabas de invadir la capital- Pedro le explico cínicamente. Luego le empezó a gritar groserías en español, sin dejar de apuntarle con su rifle- Alégrate de que no pienso en pelear contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.-dijo antes socorrer a Itzel. La cargó y se adentró al bosque, dejando a Alfred con Irlanda quien solo lo miraba con odio. _

_-You pair of bloody gits!- una conocida voz dijo desde el otro lado del bosque, donde estaba Arthur-Alfred, ¿que fue todo eso? Atacando tus vecinos así como si nada. ¡Y tú! Irlanda, nos vamos a casa, espera hasta que Escocia se entere. ¡No te la vas a acabar!- Irlanda no dijo nada, y solo siguió a Arthur hasta el bosque, Alfred pudo oír que murmuraron "Creer que lo dejas hacer eso, tu sabes que era una situación injusta. Yo no te críe así" "Solo cállate."_

_Rápidamente, al día siguiente estaba sentado enfrente de los gemelos, firmando un tratado donde conseguía los lentes que representaban Texas. Fue una dolorosa escena. La chica de la trenza que había peleado con él estaba llorando silenciosamente, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pedro suspiró y con cuidado se quitó los lentes, una dolorosa cortada apareció donde los lentes habían estado. Sin mirarlos, se puso los lentes sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero lo ignoró. Por el bien de todos, la junta terminó rápido, sintiendo la necesidad de regresar a lo que él consideraba su hogar. _

Y como ese día, se apuró en regresar a casa, se encontró con Inglaterra esperándolo en la sala. Pero en vez de regañarlo, solo había ido a visitarlo

Y sabia, como aquella vez, que la chica y su hermano lo habían perdonado. Como el chico solía decir antes de aquel día.

Familia es familia, no importa que tan loca esté, tienes que aceptarla y perdonarla no importa el tamaño de la estupidez que hagan.

**A/N: ok, Juan Escutia (o en este caso, Juanito) es el Niño Héroe más conocido de los seis, cuando decidió evitar que los estadounidenses quemaran la bandera mexicana saltando del Castillo de Chapultepec. **


End file.
